


Bug bites

by Saku015



Series: Yakulev Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Busted, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, Levyaku Week 2020, Light Petting, M/M, Nekoma, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Yaku Morisuke is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yaku has some bug bites at morning practice.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yakulev Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122
Collections: Levyaku Week 2020





	Bug bites

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2/3: Secret./ Hickeys.

They had their first time around the end of Yaku’s third year. It was nothing special – only some petting while exchanging heated kisses. It didn’t stop Lev from leaving marks on every part of Yaku’s body he could reach, thought – which turned out to be a big mistake. The next morning when he woke up, Yaku felt his whole body aching, and when he walked in the bathroom, and switched the lights on, he had to cover his mouth to quiet his loud gasp. There were bite marks all over his neck – even at places he couldn’t cover properly!

”I’m gonna kill him!” Yaku growled, but he was more angry at himself than with his boyfriend. He was the one who gave permission to the other to do anything he wanted with his body after all. 

He sighed, then put on some makeup on the marks, hoping it would help cover them to some extent. When he started changing, he had to realize that even his chest was full of hickeys too, so he decided to put his jersey on under his uniform, so there would not be questioning in the locker room. He just hoped everything would turn out right. Their relationship with Lev wasn’t a secret one for nothing after all.

Nothing horrible actually happened – till around the end of their morning practice. Yaku was showing receiving positions to Shibayama when the first year spoke up.

”What are those on your neck, Yaku-san?” He inquired, stepping closer. Yaku felt the gym closing on him as dread settled in the pit of his stomach. His sweat must’ve washed the makeup away! ”Yaku-san?”

”Bug bites!” He said quickly the first thing that come to his mind, hoping the younger would believe it. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky.

”Then the bug must have been a really big one” Yaku heard Kuroo’s teasing voice from behind, and jumped in surprise. ”I wonder where else had it bitten you”

”Not your fucking business!” Yaku snapped at him, and Kuroo pouted.

”Come on, Yakkun! Don’t be so shy!” Kuroo tried to convince him, and Yaku wanted nothing more than to the ground to open and swallow him whole.

”Yaku-san said he didn’t wanna talk about it, so stop being a pain in the ass, Kuroo-san!” Yaku heard Lev speaking up as the first year appeared in front of him, totally out of nowhere. 

His words brought collective silence in the gym, and as Kuroo put 2 and 2 together in his head, his eyes widened so comically that Yaku had to snort. Thankfully, he didn’t make a teasing comment, due to the quite murderous look in Lev’s eyes.

The only person who was not surprised by the truth coming out was Kenma. He only took his PSP out from his pocket, and turned it on.

”I can’t believe you haven’t noticed,” he mumbled as he left the gym to go and change in peace.


End file.
